


Do We Tell The Magazine?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is gonna be in a magazine so team bonding time, Bokuto is too swole, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 3: SuperlativesShip/Character: any (buff kids pls)Fandom: Haikyuu, Teppu, Daiya no A, KnB, Yowapeda, Free!, Oofuri, Ballroom e Youkoso, Keijo!!!!!!!!, Slam Dunk, Saotome Senshu, Megalo BoxMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: musclesDo Not Wants: incest, noncon, character deathPrompt:[most likely to break a measuring tape by flexing their bicep]: filler's choice





	Do We Tell The Magazine?

Bokuto took a deep breath. This was an important jump - a volleyball magazine was doing a piece on aces to watch during Nationals - and he had to make sure it was a good one. He ran up to the basketball backboard and jumped with all his might.

“I feel like that was better than last time we did this,” Bokuto said, walking back to the rest of his team.

“I mean it looks like it could have been higher than last time,” Sarukui said as Suzumeda got the ladder in position for Shirofuku.

“You sure? That looks about the same to me,” Konoha said with a raised eyebrow.

“I feel like that is definitely higher than last time,” Komi chimed in before Shirofuku cleared her throat.

“Bokuto your jump reaches three centimeters higher than it did at the beginning of the season!” Shirofuku exclaimed. 

Bokuto’s teammates gave Bokuto congratulations and Bokuto raised his fists in the air to make a V in celebration while shouting “Hey, Hey, Hey!”

“All that’s left is to measure my biceps right Akaashi?” Bokuto asked as Shirofuku cleaned his handprint off the basketball backboard.

“Yes, and I already have the measuring tape,” Akaashi said, as he unrolled the measuring tape.

“I’m ready when you are Akaashi!” Bokuto beamed.

Akaashi placed the measuring tape around Bokuto’s arm. “You can flex when you’re ready, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and flexed his arm.

“Did he just-”

“Holy shit!”

“I didn’t know that could happen.”

Bokuto opened his eyes, turned to Akaashi and asked “So how did I do?”

“I don’t know Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he held up the broken measuring tape.

“Wait - no - I didn’t mean to,” 

“Bokuto it’s okay, that was an old measuring tape I gave him. I’ll go get the newer one. It was bound to happen eventually, and that tape stood no chance against our amazingly strong ace” Shirofuku comforted, which prevented Bokuto from slipping into another Dejected Mode. 

Konoha turned to his teammates with a mischievous smile on his face. “I guess you all owe me ramen now for betting against me and saying Bokuto wouldn’t break the measuring tape.”

“That bet was only a joke!” Washio cried.

“Yea, you can’t seriously expect us to have been serious,” Onaga said.

“You both should know better than to expect that Konoha wasn’t serious about a bet,” Komi interjected.

“Exactly,” Konoha agreed.

“Okay, but the real question is do we tell the magazine that he broke the measuring tape?” Sarukui asked.

“Absolutely,” Konoha replied.


End file.
